Pure Imagination
by littleindiemuffins
Summary: Even though Luna may be always lost in her imagination, that doesn't mean she can't show a Neville a thing or two about it herself. Because fluffy clouds and dreams are awesome!


**OH my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I just saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! I was so excited to see it, and I dressed up at Luna Lovegood! I laughed, I cried, I cheered Neville on because who doesn't wuv Neville Longbottom. One thing that confused me, but made me extremely happy was that they made Luna and Neville together in the movie. (Unlike the books!) **

**Basically what happened was, the Battle of Hogwarts was happening, and Neville runs over to Harry and them and says, "You seen Luna anywhere?" Harry replies, "No, why?" Neville answers, "I might as well tell her I love her. We'll all be dead by morning anyway."**

**Best moment ever!**

**I own nothing.**

**Pure Imagination**

Luna Lovegood twirled around the open, grassy field, wind ablaze.

People watched and stared with looks of bewilderment and confusion, but she didn't care because she was free. Free in her imagination.

So, she danced and spun around until she fell gracefully to the ground, laughing blissfully.

"_Laughter is like a drug to her." Neville Longbottom, who been had studying Luna for awhile, thought._

Before another thought could cross his mind, Neville found the glee filled girl beside him, smiling with ease.

"I don't wish to be rude, but why were watching me Neville?" Luna questioned. Curiosity gleamed in her silvery-blue eyes.

"_Eyes," he thought, "more like great, never-ending orbs."_

Neville shook his head and snapped back into focus. "I-I was wondering how you're just so cheerful all the time. It seems so effortless to you; like you can find pleasure in the simplest objects." He explained softly.

He waited for her to say something, anything, but Luna only laughed. Or was it a giggle? A chuckle? He couldn't be sure what it was, but she was at it again with her drug.

"It's easy Neville, really." She took him by the hand and led him by the hand into the field.

As she did, he looked her over and saw grass stains on various spots of her clothes. She wore a white, lacey, mini dress with bright blue leggings and little, ashen, MaryJanes.

"_Careless, colorful, and crazy. Just like her." Neville told himself before Luna stopped mid-run._

"Lay down, please. "She stated calmly. "Go on; do it." He coped what she did perfectly. Fluffy clouds floated above their heads; they could have been cotton candy if they would blue or pink. "See those clouds?" He nodded, looking where she was pointing. "Forget about the fact they are clouds. What do they look like? That one looks like an angel!"

Neville, despite wondering what the point of this was, obeyed. He looked past all the clouds' face value.

"Well…that one sort of reminds me of a willow tree, and that really thin one looks like toast."

"Toast?"

"Yes, toast."

Luna grinned and suppressed a giggle. She picked herself up and pulled him up with her. Without warning, she began to sprint towards the oak trees in the distance, and Neville, of course, followed her into one of the trees.

"Pure imagination." She mumbled softly.

"Sorry, what?"

She smiled slightly and giggled once more. "When I was a little girl, my mum would always tell me there were five things in life that are like drugs to her. Only they aren't drugs that are bad. Like good things that happen in life."

She began to count them on her fingertips.

"1. Laughter: the fuel of happiness." She laughed. "2. Family: the people who love you forever. 3. Friendship: Like family, only they are not related to you. Like how Hermione, Ron and Harry are so close. 4. Pure Imagination: seeing matters through different eyes."

"Is that why you're always so happy?" She nodded and stuck a fallen flower in her chaotic hair. "So…what's the last one then?"

"Love."

Luna kissed Neville on the cheek, causing him to blush madly. She hopped down from the branch and danced her way back to the castle, leaving Neville to enjoy pure imagination.

~Fin~

**I wrote this at like, one in the morning. I refused to let myself sleep until was done, so please review!**


End file.
